cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Crop
A is an object in CityVille that grows and can be harvested. Planting takes no energy, but costs Coins. After growth, which takes between five minutes and a few days, it takes 1 Energy to harvest. Harvesting gives experience and goods. Goods are needed to supply your Businesses so they can make a profit. When goods are collected from harvested crops they are put in your Storage. The purple storage bar between the energy bar and the xp bar shows how many goods you have in storage and how many more goods you can store. There are buildings you may purchase that increase the maximum number of goods you can store, such as the Red Barn. A crop must be planted on a farm plot which can be reused, and takes 2x2 squares of spaces. A random bonus might happen when harvesting, including collection item, energy, extra experience or extra goods. Neighbors may water your crops for you, decreasing the amount of time it takes for your crops to grow. Crops will wither if they are not harvested within twice the time it takes to grow. You can 1) plow the land plot and replant, which wastes your coins and energy, 2) unwither them with City Cash, or 3) wait for a neighbor to revive the crop which you can then harvest. Only strawberries and instant growth crops do not wither. Crops provide you with a profit several ways. First, if you harvest a large number of crops at once, you can recieve a large bonus from the Bonus Bar. Secondly the goods you harvest from your crops should be given to your businesses to make a profit. Third, the goods may be sold to your neighbors via the Train. Crops Available Cost and Efficiency As cost of crops increases, so does the amount of goods collected from harvesting the crops. The most expensive crops, Wheat and Peas, yield the most goods per coin spent on crops. More expensive crops will also take less energy to harvest the same amount of goods as a cheaper crop. For example, if you harvest 10 Strawberries (and receive no bonus goods) you will still have 5 less goods than harvesting 1 patch of peas. Growing cheaper crop can still be useful. In terms of number of goods collected per hour the cheapest crops are superior to the most expensive crops. Strawberries will yield the most goods per hour- 180 (assuming they are harvested and replanted instantly). Peas only yield about 2 goods per hour. Crop Mastery See also: Crop Mastery, In July 2011, Crop Mastery became available to get bonus goods. After harvesting a certain number of a crop, you get +10% bonus goods when you reach Mastery Level 1, +20% at Mastery Level 2, and +30% at Mastery Level 3. You become a crop master at Mastery Level 3 and earn a crop master decoration reward. Goals requiring crops 'Family Feast!' See also: Family Feast! "Family Feast!" is a goalset by Paul, the lumberjack, who wants to give his family a "big 'ol family feast". The quest objective is to harvest 4 crops of any variety, and the reward is 1 energy. Category:Crops Category:Farming Category:Goods Category:Google+ Crops